TNBC: Twilight's Revenge
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Based on the story An Unlikely Couple by Legacy55. What would happen if the emotions of one Twilight Sparkle were given physical form due to a magic coma? And what's Oogie Boogie doing here? Set after the events of chapter 10. Original pairing is Celestia x Discord
1. Emotions on the loose!

_**Hey guys! Here's a story based on Legacy55's story An Unlikely Couple! This story is a crossover of MLP and TNBC: Oogie's Revenge, and takes place after the tenth chapter. If you want the full details, then read the story mentioned above! But in the meantime, enjoy the fic! And don't worry, I've already gotten permission to do this story from the author mentioned above!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, or The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge! Never have, Never WILL! Also the story An Unlikely Couple belongs to Legacy55!**_

"This is all because of you!" = Talking

_'It's all my fault!' = Thinking/Singing/Flashbacks_

**"I AM THE PUMPKIN KING!" = Yelling**

_**"Well, well, well." = Talking in the flashbacks/Authors notes/Chapter Titles**_

_**Chapter 1: Emotions on the loose! Arrival of the Pumpkin King!**_

* * *

In the magical land of ponies known as Equestria, life there is a peaceful, if eventful life. But for a certain Unicorn mare...all was NOT peaceful. Twilight Sparkle was currently in a deep coma right in the middle of the most dangerous place outside of Ponyville and Canterlot... THE EVERFREE FOREST! Now many of you might be asking, how did she end up in a coma in the middle of such a dangerous place? And, where are her friends?

Well, it all started earlier that winter. Like most days, business at the Golden Oaks Library was slow, and Twilight was in her study reading a book as she always does! But her number one assistant, a baby dragon named Spike had then burped out a letter from Princess Celestia, Twilight's teacher. In the letter it said that the princess was getting married to the spirit of chaos and disharmony known only as... Discord!

Naturally, this did not sit well at all with the unicorn, and she tried to stop it. But the main problem was that none of her friends had believed her on Discord still being evil... None of them except Princess Luna, Celestia's younger sister and bringer of the night. The two of them had a plan to break the two up and stop the wedding.

But farther along as the plans for the wedding progressed, Twilight started to go a little Coo-Coo in the head! (Hey! Don't be calling ME Coo-Coo in the head!) Ignoring that last comment, in an act of pure craziness she used a spell that brainwashed the rest of her friends! But the level of crazy she was at was far greater than that of the 'Smartypants Incident!' It's complicated really, I'll explain later! In doing so, with the brainwashing, she had used the elements of harmony to once again return Discord to his stone prison! (CHOOTA!)

This didn't end well for either her, nor Luna. Because Celestia appeared right after that, and banished Twilight to the Everfree forest, and Luna to the moon for their actions! But when twilight was teleported there, she was hit on the temple by a stray tree, sending her into the coma we find her in now! But as she lay there in her coma, a light began to separate something from Twilight.

As it exited her, it split into multiple versions of her! Each one seemed to have more of one emotion than the other. When the light died down, there were at least nine different Twilights looking down at the original. They were twilight Sparkles emotions given physical form! They were known as Happy, Timid, Courage, Mischief, Cunning, Crazy, Wisdom, Sadness, and Rage.

Timid, Sadness, Cunning, Mischief and crazy all were in the form of Twilight when she was a filly, all of them no older than six. Happy, Courage, Wisdom and Rage were the grown ups of the group. They all looked at the original with somber looks.

"Why that no good, pathetic, selfish excuse of a princess, **WHEN I GET MY HOOVES ON HER-"** "Rage! I know you're upset my sister, but you must not charge in blindly! It will only lead to our downfall!" Wisdom said, trying to keep Rage's hatred under control. Fortunately, she listened.

Happy's normally bubbly smile was turned totally upside down. Courage was trying to fight back her tears and put on a brave face. Sadness was bawling her eyes out more than usual. Timid was clutching her blanky harder than any newborn foal, and Cunning, Mischief, and Crazy were all holding onto each other crying about how this was unjust and Twilight didn't deserve any of this.

"So, uh... What do we do?" Courage asked, for once not having a plan. Wisdom looked towards Canterlot Castle, the gears in her head were turning something fierce. She then turned to all of her sisters. "We go and tell the Princess and the others the truth of what happened! We talk things out. But worry not Rage, if push comes to shove... You can punch her face in!" She said with an evil grin which rage matched ten-fold!

The group began to set off for Canterlot, all feeling like their old selves again... When OUT OF NOWHERE an evil shadow envelopes Rage! The unicorn struggles against the shadows influence as best as she could, but eventually lost the battle. She soon turned from a white unicorn with red eyes and a flaming mane and tail, to a jet black unicorn with shadowy tendrils whisping off of her, sickly glowing yellow eyes, and her orange flames turned dark blue! Her cutie mark changed from a flame, to a bag of bugs!

**"Now, you're power is MINE! BA HA HA HA HA HA!" **A deep voice that wasn't Rages came from her mouth! Wisdom told the others to flee, saying that she'd hold him off! While Timid, Sadness, Happy and Courage ran for Canterlot, Crazy, Cunning and Mischief stayed behind to help Wisdom! Unknown to anyone, a certain skeleton was also making his way to Canterlot, having witnessed the whole event!

~~~~Canterlot Castle: Same Time~~~~

In the throne room was a white Alicorn conversing with her sister, who she brought back from the moon having learned her lesson of what it's like being alone with no one. "Now all we have to do is wait for Twilight to learn her lesson, and we can commence with the final preparations!" She said to her sister, hoping to explain why she did what she did to her sister and student.

Suddenly, everypony heard the sound of stampeding hooves heading for the door! Suddenly, the door was busted down by what appeared to be four different Twilights screaming at the top of their lungs! They were so scared they didn't even notice that they barreled straight into Discord, who chose that moment to appear in the room! He was hit so hard, he was seeing tiny Saturns!

"Twilight Sparkle? Is that you? ...Or is...one of THEM you?" Luna asked, confused about what was going on. The Pink Twilight got up and answered in the same happy-go-lucky way Pinkie Pie does.

"Oh, none of US are the REAL Twilight Sparkle! We're four of all of her emotions given a physical form, because AFTER she was transported to The Everfree Forest she went into a magical coma! And we all were about to confront you guys here in Canterlot but we were attacked by this weird shadowy thing which took over Rage! And so, we need to go back and free her or else we'll be lost in darkness for like a really, REALLY LONG TIME!" *Squee*

The two princesses mouths dropped to the floor at this explanation, as did Discords! "That sounds like something I'd expect Pinkie to say." Rainbow Dash said, not really believing what she'd just heard. That is...until a new voice backed up Happy's claim. "What she says is true! I witnessed the whole thing with my own eye sockets!"

In walked a skeleton about seven or eight feet tall. He was wearing a black and white pinstripe suit with a bat for a bow tie. Black shoes finished the ensemble. He also had this glowing green bracelet around his right wrist. Fluttershy, a butter colored Pegasus pony with a hot pink mane and tail, had an immediate reaction.

**"LIVING, WALKING, TALKING SKELETON!"** She yelled in fright before fainting. The skeleton looked to the downed mare in confusion. "Will she be okay?" He asked. Discord hovered over Fluttershy for a minute. "She'll be fine in a few minutes..." He said, used to Fluttershys behavior.

When she came to, the skeleton began to speak again. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jack Skellington, The Pumpkin King Of Halloween! And you all are?" He said, asking for their names.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Skellington. I am princess Celestia, and this is my little sister princess Luna. We are the rulers of Equestria, and the bringers of night and day." Celestia introduced. Discord then shook hands with Jack. "My name is Discord, the god of chaos and disorder! Also Celestia's fiancé. Charmed to meet you!"

Jack was about to reply, before he grimaced in pain! "Well howdy doo there Jack! I'm Applejack! Boy howdy, I ain't never seen a talking skeleton before!" Jacks arm was still going up and down really fast even though she let go. He stopped his arm and turned to the others.

"Names Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in Equestria!" Rainbow said, arrogant and cocky as ever. Rarity flipped her hair back before introducing herself. "Hello darling! My name is Rarity, a pleasure to meet you!" Jack was then bowled over by a pink blur! "Hi hi hi! I'm Pinkie Pie, and I plan parties!" Jack managed to pry the pink mare off so he could breathe! (How's that even possible?)

Jack then turned to the butter colored mare. "And what is your name miss?" The mare attempted to hide behind her mane. "I-I'm Fluttershy." She whispered, her face buried in Discords fur. "I'm sorry miss, but I couldn't hear you." Jack said, trying to get her to speak up. But he had no luck. "My name is Fluttershy." She said in Discords fur, even softer that time.

Jack then got an idea. He reached up and opened Discords mouth wide. "You were saying?" **"Fluttershy."** The now named fluttershy's voice said as it came out of Discords open mouth, reverberating loudly much like a megaphone. Once introductions were out of the way, everyone sat down to listen to what Jack had to say. Even the four emotions, as they wanted to know what that thing that took over their sister was.

"Well, first of all, the thing that took over Rage, was the shadow of an old enemy of mine. His name is Oogie Boogie. Seven years ago on Christmas Eve, I defeated him when he tried to kill Sandy Claws, and my girlfriend Sally. But his shadow somehow survived, and is using Rage as a host body!" Jack finished grimly.

Everypony in the room gasped at this information! If what he was saying was true, then this means that even the REAL Twilight is in grave peril! They all made a decision to find Oogie, and free Rage from his control, while at the same time awaken Twilight from her Magic Coma! Each for different reasons. For Celestia and Discord, to apologize to Twilight, for Twilights emotions, to free their sisters! For the Mane Five and Luna, to save their friend! And for Jack, to defeat Oogie Boogie **ONCE AND FOR ALL!**

* * *

_**And we're done! I hope you like it, because it took a long time for me to come up with a decent story plot! Anyways, I wanna give a special thanks to**_ _Legacy55 __**for giving me permission to use his story as a base for mine! Thank you very much! Also, to all the readers I just want you to know that I will be starting school again tomorrow, so I won't be able to update as fast as I could before! Anyways, READ AND REVIEW! No flames! But constructive criticism is always welcome!**_


	2. Equestrians vs Oogie Boogie

_**Well I'm sorry it took so long, but here's the new chapter! HA! I haven't abandoned this story yet! Now in this one, it's the first song and fight! I hope you all enjoy this! Still don't own anything!**_

"I'm scared..." = Talking

_'We've gotta stand tough!' = Thinking/Singing_

_"I'm the Oogie Boogie man~!' = Singing_

**"You forgot DOPEY!" = Yelling**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Oogie Rage**_

After an hour was spent getting prepared, Sadness, Timid, Happy, Courage and the others had set off to the part of Everfree where Oogie had possessed Rage! **"Hurry everypony! It's this way!"** Courage shouted to the others who were following close behind. Sadness and Timid had to be carried by Discord, because they were too small, AND too scared to keep up a decent pace with the others. "I just hope we can make it in time!" Celestia said to herself. "Now don't y'all worry none princess! We'll save Twilight, and hogtie that Oogie Boogie just like he was a fresh crop of hickory smoked sausages!" Applejack exclaimed in her usual western drawl.

Soon enough they made it to the same clearing that Twilight fell into her coma when she was teleported there! And standing in the middle of it was Oogie Boogie! And he was also standing directly over Twilight! "Oogie! Release Rage from your control this instant!" Jack said, not looking too happy. But Oogie wasn't listening. "Jack, Jack, Jack. Don't you understand? Her body is mine now! But if you want her back that badly...**come and get her!"** Oogie exclaimed taking up a battle stance! He had also charged Rage's horn with a vile green magic. "Oh dear! It appears that Oogie Boogie has discovered how to utilize Rage's magical abilities! What do we do now?!"

Jack gets a grim expression on his face. "It's unfortunate. But for Rage's sake, we'll have to BEAT Oogie out of her!" Timid clutched her blanky even tighter than when she first arrived. "But won't that hurt her?" She asked softer than Fluttershy could speak. Rarity walked up to her. "Don't worry darling, I'm certain that she will be fine! The only one who will take any damage here is that foul Oogie Boogie!" Rarity explained while putting a comforting hoof around timid.

It was then that a sort of Jazz themed music began to play out of nowhere! Everypony looked at Discord, but he looked just as confused as them! "Hey, don't look at me! I know it's normally me, but this time I'm innocent!" They would've kept arguing, but Jack and Oogie began to fight while they sang!

**Oogie Boogie: **_Come on! _

_Well, well, well! Jack the Pumpkin King! And Equestrians huh? Oh! I've been waiting! _

_So how do ya like my power up? _

_Ga ha ha ha ha!_

**Jack Skellington: **_It's over! It's over! This time you've gone too far! _

_It's over! I'm serious! _

_Just who do you think you are?!_

_Just because you've gained power doesn't make you king! _

_You better give up! Surrender now! _

_We're fixing everything!_

**Oogie Boogie: **_That's what you think! HA! But you couldn't be more wrong~! _

_And this will be the last time, _

_you hear the Boogie song~!_

**Oogie: **_Whoa-oh~_

**Ghosts: **Whoa-oh~

**Oogie: **_Oh-ho~_

**Ghosts: **_Whoa-oh~_

**Oogie: **_Whoa-ho~_

**Ghosts: **_Whoah-oh~_

**Oogie: **_I'm the Oogie Boogie man~!_

"Oogie! What do you plan on doing with Twilight?!" "Her power will be mine!" Discord and Celestia didn't like the sound of this. And neither did Twilights friends. Luna and Celestia began to sing out their frustration.

**Celestia: **_We see you're pretty proud of all your booby trapping schemes..._

**Luna: **_But we can say you'll rule this world only in your dreams!_

**Oogie Boogie: **_Ha! _

_That's funny mares! It was a dream! _

_But now it's comin' true~! _

_'Cause even my mere shadow knows Jack's days as king are through!_

_Whoa-oh~!_

**Jack: **_Whoa-oh~!_

**Oogie Boogie:** _Whoa-oh~!_

**Celestia and Discord: **_Whoa-oh~!_

**Oogie Boogie: **_WHOA-HO~~~!_

**Jack and Everypony else: **_Whoa-oh~!_

**Jack: **_I'm the Pumpkin King!_

As Jack delivered the final blow his Soul Robber released a torrent of giant glowing musical notes which made small explosions as they collided with Oogie. After that, Oogie's shadow began to convulse and writhe in pain before detaching itself from Rage. "Hmph! Beginners luck! I'll leave for now...but not without my source of power!" Once he finished that sentence, Oogie used his shadow to absorb the comatose unicorn before disappearing into the shadows of Everfree.

**"TWILIGHT! NOOOO!" **They tried to stop him, but failed. Oogie boogie got away, and Twilight was ponynapped by the shadowy being. But before anypony could mourn their loss, Celestia was knocked onto her back by a flaming unicorn mare. **"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU AND THIS STUPID TEST OF YOURS, TWILIGHT WOULDN'T BE IN A COMA, AND OOGIE WOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN HER AWAY!" **Rage shouted while pounding Celestia in the face. Discord had managed to pry Rage off of his fiancé and restrained her with his chaos magic.

"You honestly think we WANTED this to happen?! We didn't think this would happen! We didn't even know of Oogie Boogie's existence until recently!" Discord argued as he helped Celestia back to her hooves. Rage had really done a number on the princess of the sun. Her face was covered in bruises, her horn was cracked, and her left eye was swollen shut.

Jack intervened before the argument could escalate. "Now Rage, I know that you're upset at what has happened. But fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to solve anything! What I need to know is if you remember anything...anything at all that happened when you were possessed by Oogie." Rage took a moment to think.

"I did learn something from being possessed by that shadowy freak. He plans to use Twilight's power to enhance his own so he can become something known as the 'Seven Holidays King.' I also know that he's using Wisdom, Cunning, Mischief, and Crazy to try and fight against all of us." Rage explained. "Do you know where any of them are?" Luna asked walking up to the fire-maned mare. Rage nodded in affirmative. "Yes. Wisdom is located in Twilight's laboratory, which is hidden in the basement of the Golden Oaks Library. Crazy, Mischief and Cunning are located at Mayor Mare's home."

Jack got up and got ready to leave. "Then we'd best hurry and save them. Then we can stop Oogie Boogie and rescue Twilight!" He said to the group. Celestia began walking out of the Everfree Forest with everypony following close behind. "Let's go to the library first. It's the closest to where we are now." And with that, they all began running/flying/galloping to the library, prepared to help Wisdom and save Twilight! Let's hope they save her soon...

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update. I hope you all like this chapter, I worked very hard on it. Anyways, I need you guys to tell me if you think Fluttershy should end up webbed by the spider and I do Sally's Song, or if I should go straight to the Wisdom version of Dr. Finkelstein's Song. Let me know what you think! Anyways, READ AND REVIEW! Flamers not welcome!**_


	3. Changing Brains

_**Here's the newest chapter for this fanfiction Bronies and Pegasisters! After much thought and that one review, I've decided to do Dr. Finkelstein's song first, then Sally's song. But there are gonna be a few twists to the characters and the lyrics. Well, I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy the new chapter! And also check out the fanfiction titled 'Scary Godmother: Twilight's Halloween Spooktakular'! Leave a review for both of these Fics and tell me what ya think!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own MLP FIM or The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking/Singing'_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Wisdom's Song! Changing Brains!**_

Once the group made it back to Ponyville, they were surprised to find the town was completely empty. It was a ghost town. No pun intended. "Where is everypony?" Applejack asked looking for her sister and her friends.

"And more importantly, **WHAT HAPPENED TO US?!" **Rarity shrieked.

Applejack looked over at her friends and Twilight's emotions and what she saw shocked her to her very core! They had all turned into some strange creatures that stood on their hind legs. They had strange things with five long thingies where their forehooves should be. Their skin was the same color that their fur and feathers were, and thankfully, those who had horns, wings or both had kept those features. Applejack looked down and saw that she was in the same situation as her friends, and all of them had strange clothes on. _**(They're wearing what they did in Equestria Girls. Twilight's emotions are wearing what Twilight wore in that movie, only smaller for the children, and Rage is wearing shorts in place of a skirt.)**_ The only one who stayed the same was Discord, and even he seemed stumped as to what was happening.

"I don't know what happened to you all, but we need to focus right now, and find Wisdom and the others!" Jack said while walking towards the library.

When they all got there, which took the girls like an hour as they were having a very hard time walking on two legs instead of four, they saw that Spike was standing by the door.

"Spike! What has happened? Where is everypony?!" Celestia asked.

Spike sighed sadly. "Well..." He began to explain. But Pinkie beat him to the punch.

"Oogie boogie invaded the town, and he somehow did something to Twilights other emotions so now they've gone all evil! So everypony in Ponyville is hiding in their homes and trying to adjust to these strange new bodies because Oogie also cast a spell that turned everypony in Ponyville into whatever it is we are but Discord is somehow immune to the spell because of his chaos magic, and we have to stop him before things get out of hoof or we'll all be stuck like this for like a really, really long time! *squee*" Pinkie said in one breath before giving a huge smile at the end. The whole gang along with Jack, Celestia, Discord and Twilights emotions included, were looking at their pink friend like she was crazy. But Spike's mouth was hanging open hearing this.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that ISN'T the reason." Rainbow Dash said after scratching the back of her head.

"Nope! She's pretty much spot on." Spike corrected.

"Well, what're we standing around for?! Let's get in there and-" but just as Rainbow grabbed the door knob, SHE WAS ZAPPED BY 2.21 GIGAJOLTS OF ELECTRICITY! Oooh... That's gonna leave a mark... And smell like bad BBQ. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" **Rainbow was zapped so bad, her skeleton was showing as if she was hooked up to an X-Ray machine! Spike had managed to pry her off and stop Rainbow from being killed by the electrical surge.

"Rainbow Dash! Are you okay?!" Fluttershy asked as they all gathered around the burnt mare turned human.

"THE SUM OF THE SQUARE ROOT OF ANY TWO SIDES OF AN ISOSCELES TRIANGLE IS EQUAL TO THE SQUARE ROOT OF THE REMAINING SIDE!" Well it appears all of that electricity gave Rainbow's brain a jump start! For a few seconds at least... She shook her head before looking at the others. "GREAT GRAVY! What just happened?!"

"I'll tell you about it later." Jack said while helping Rainbow Dash up.

"Well this is a fine kettle of fish," said Rarity. "Wisdom seems to have booby trapped the door!"

"Well," said Discord. "There's only one thing left to do in a situation like this..."

**"CHAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGE!"** They all yelled. They managed to break down the door by running towards it full speed with a battering ram! Once inside, they saw the library was devoid of any life. The only things there was the shelves, the books, the Elements of Harmony, and two levers by a wall. ...Wait, levers?!

"I have an idea guys!" Pinkie said running towards the levers. "Follow me!"

Once they were all there, Jack grabbed one of the levers with Pinkie standing a few paces away.

"Pull the lever, Jack!" She declared dramatically.

Jack did as instructed, only for a trap door to open underneath her. "**WRONG LEVEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!"** She yelled as she fell quite a long way down before landing with a splash in an underground reservoir.

"Oops." Jack said sheepishly.

Meanwhile, Pinkie came out of the reservoir through a secret door behind the shelf of Daring Do books with a full grown Alligator biting her on the butt. Only this gator HAS teeth, unlike Gummy who has NO teeth.

"Okay, why does she even HAVE that lever?" Pinkie asked before she slapped the Alligator making it let go before retreating to the water whimpering like a whipped puppy dog.

"Try the other lever." She said walking back to the group. So they did and the floor flipped them into the wall and into what appeared to be a roller coaster! Well... All except timid. She was gently put on a swirly slide with the sides being high enough to keep her from falling. She's only four and isn't tall enough to ride the roller coaster yet. The safety bar went down. "What's going on?!" I don't know!" Luna and Celestia said panicking from their current situation.

_"Please remain seated, and keep your hooves and wings in at all times."_ A mechanical voice said. Soon everypony was off on the fastest ride they've ever been on! But soon, the shrieks of terror turned into screams of someone having fun. Once they reached the end they were launched out of their carts and onto a landing pad wearing secret lab costumes. Except Discord. For some reason he was wearing a barrel and boxer shorts with hearts on them.

"Huh," said Discord. "Must've run out of secret lab costumes."

They ran over and saw Wisdom facing away from all of them and sitting in a wheelchair.

"Wisdom, emotion of my most faithful student," Celestia said. "Why are you doing this?"

"Ah, princess. I see that you, those foolish 'friends' of Twilight's and Jack managed to make it here." Wisdom said while turning her chair around and wheeling forward a bit.

"You've been busy, everypony. I think it's time for you to rest!" Wisdom said as she somehow opened the top of her head to scratch her...SWEET MOTHER OF PEARL!

"*GASP* Oh my! Whatever is that horrible thing in her head?!" Rarity asked after seeing the disgusting green thing that was where Wisdom's brain should be.

"Oogie switched her brain!" Jack said in disgust.

"How is that even possible?!" Luna asked.

"Um, I really think we should focus right now. Wisdom seems very upset right now." Fluttershy said meekly.

"Shall we begin?" Wisdom asked. "I think you all will like this device. I made it especially **for YOU!"**

_**(The machine that Wisdom uses to fight is the same one that Dr. Finkelstein uses in the video game. Just so we're clear.)**_

"I think I've found Wisdom's brain over here!" Everyone turned to see rarity hiding behind a desk that had a brain on a medical tray.

"Rarity, what are y'all hidin' fer?" Applejack asked. "Come on outta there!"

**"No! I can't! I'M NOT DECENT!"** Rarity screamed. "My hair is a disaster, and Wisdom has the only thing I can use to fix it!"

Everyone looked to see that it was true. While they couldn't see Rarity's hair, they saw that Rarity's curling iron was clutched firmly in Wisdom's hand. But they decided to ignore it for now.

"We have to switch Wisdom's real brain back to save her! Let's see," Jack said getting everypony's attention. "If we open her head up from behind... Then get in front of her, and throw her real brain in... YES! That should work!"

But before anyone could spring into action, Celestia took the Soul Robber from Jack and put it on her wrist.

"Forgive me, Jack," she said. "But I'm the one who did this to Twilight. I should be the one to fix the mare that I broke."

"I understand princess," Jack said while nodding in understanding. "Just be careful."

**"And for the love of all things beautiful, GET MY CURLING IRON BACK!"** Rarity shrieked.

Music began playing as Wisdom and the solar princess began to fight. And well... You should just listen.

**Wisdom: **_This town has changed princess_

_Since you've been away-ay!_

_Without a solar queen_

_It's Oogie Boogie's way~!_

**Celestia: **_Wisdom, please! Oh can't you see you're wrong?_

**Wisdom: **_You were the queen,_

_But now you're nothing but prey!_

_Oogie Boogie is back,_

_And he's planning to stay~!_

**Celestia: **_It's a crazy web you're weaving!_

_Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving!_

_Wisdom, please!_

_It's not too late!_

**Wisdom: **_All my machines will seal your fate~!_

_My lasers will slice you, my knives will cut deep!_

_And when it's all over, Discord he will weep!_

_The days of your good-natured ruling are through~!_

_I'll tear up this town! And I'm starting with you!_

"I'll rescue you Wisdom!" Celestia said batting away a few blades with the Soul Robber. **"Never Princess!"** Wisdom yelled. "We'd better hurry!" Pinkie said.

**Wisdom: **Well now princess,

It seems you've lost your crown.

In a few mere moments,

You'll be six feet in the ground!

**Celestia: **_Stop at once! Can't you see this is absurd?_

**Wisdom: **_No more tricks!_

_Your friends are now your foes!_

_And now this dance is nearing its close!_

**Celestia: **_All these ponies that you're hurting,_

_Oh good Wisdom it's disconcerting!_

_Wisdom, please!_

_Your thinking is all wrong!_

**Wisdom: **_In a moment finally you'll be gone!_

**Celestia:** _Your intentions are evil,_

**Discord: **_Your thoughts are all bad!_

**Luna: **_The thing that you work for,_

**Fluttershy: **_Is no more than a cad!_

**Jack: **_When finally we get that foul brain out of you,_

**All five: **_You'll see no more foes, but friends that are true~!_

"Well girls and boys, like my invention?" Wisdom asked.

"You mean that contraption? HECK NO!" Applejack said.

"Wisdom you've got to control yourself!" Celestia ordered.

**Wisdom: **_This town has changed princess_

_Since you've been away-ay!_

_Without a solar queen_

_It's Oogie Boogie's way~!_

**Celestia: **_Wisdom, please! Oh can't you see you're wrong?_

**Wisdom: **_You were the queen,_

_But now you're nothing but prey!_

_Oogie Boogie is back,_

_And he's planning to stay~!_

**Celestia: **_It's a crazy web you're weaving!_

_Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving!_

_Wisdom, please!_

_It's not too late!_

**Wisdom: **_All my machines will seal your fate~!_

_My lasers will slice you, my knives will cut deep!_

_And when it's all over, Discord he will weep!_

_The days of your good-natured ruling are through~!_

_I'll tear up this town! And I'm starting with you!_

"We're almost there!" Celestia said with a grin.

**"CURSE, YOU PRINCESS!" **Wisdom yelled shooting some lightning.

**Wisdom: **Well now princess,

It seems you've lost your crown.

In a few mere moments,

You'll be six feet in the ground!

**Celestia: **_Stop at once! Can't you see this is absurd?_

**Wisdom: **_No more tricks!_

_Your friends are now your foes!_

_And now this dance is nearing its close!_

**Celestia: **_All these ponies that you're hurting,_

_Oh good Wisdom it's disconcerting!_

_Wisdom, please!_

_Your thinking is all wrong!_

**Wisdom: **_In a moment finally you'll be gone!_

_My blades are now spinning,_

_My creations are large!_

_When they move towards you, there's no question who's in charge~!_

_If by some chance you survive the attack,_

_There'll be many more!_

_YOU'D BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK!_

"Oh, I hope this doesn't hurt her..." Fluttershy said. She doesn't at all like violence.

**"Get her, sis!"** Luna yelled.

**Wisdom: **_This town has changed princess_

_Since you've been away-ay!_

_Without a solar queen_

_It's Oogie Boogie's way~!_

**Celestia: **_Wisdom, please! Oh can't you see you're wrong?_

**Wisdom: **_You were the queen,_

_But now you're nothing but prey!_

_Oogie Boogie is back,_

_And he's planning to stay~!_

**Celestia: **_It's a crazy web you're weaving!_

_Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving!_

_Wisdom, please!_

_It's not too late!_

**Wisdom: **_All my machines will seal your fate~!_

_My lasers will slice you, my knives will cut deep!_

_And when it's all over, Discord he will weep!_

_The days of your good-natured ruling are through~!_

_I'll tear up this town! And I'm starting with you!_

"Wisdom..." Timid said. She didn't care about fighting Oogie. She just wants her sisters back.

**Wisdom: **Well now princess,

It seems you've lost your crown.

In a few mere moments,

You'll be six feet in the ground!

**Celestia: **_Stop at once! Can't you see this is absurd?_

**Wisdom: **_No more tricks!_

_Your friends are now your foes!_

_And now this dance is nearing its close!_

**Celestia: **_All these ponies that you're hurting,_

_Oh good Wisdom it's disconcerting!_

_Wisdom, please!_

_Your thinking is all wrong!_

**Wisdom: **_In a moment finally you'll be gone!_

**Rainbow Dash: **_You shoot and attack us,_

**Rage: **_It rolls off our backs!_

**Celestia: **_He's not your enemy,_

**Jack: **_I'm the Pumpkin King Jack!_

**Courage: **_When this is all over,_

**Happy: **_Good friends we will be!_

**All: **_You'll praise Oogie no more!_

_You can take that from me~!_

With that last strike the top of Wisdom's head was flipped open exposing the fake brain. "You really thought that would stop me? You're all fools!" Wisdom gloated.

"No..." Celestia said. "But this will! **Soul Robber!"** With that, she flicked her wrist, grabbed Wisdom's real brain, and threw it into Wisdom's head! It knocked out the fake brain before the top of her head closed. She then grabbed her head moaning and groaning as her memories came flooding back into her head.

It was then that a wooden door shaped like a shamrock floated down to our heroes. This puzzled them all, even though Jack knows what this thing is. Wisdoms wheeled up to everyone.

"I'm sorry everyone. I never would've imagined my brain would be switched, and the town conquered." She said sadly.

"Wisdom! The St. Patrick's Day door!" Jack said while pointing at the aforementioned door.

"Indeed. That is a holiday door! Hmmm..." Suddenly, Wisdom let out a gasp. "Everyone, what's today's date?!" She asked fearfully.

"Why it's... December twenty fourth! Oh no! It's almost Christmas!" Jack said, knowing the holidays are now in very deep trouble.

This made everyone look scared at what could happen to the holidays. With Oogie Boogie on the loose, there's no telling what could happen.

We have to... Find it... *Yawn* now..." Timid said with a yawn. She was picked up by Wisdom's magical aura, wrapped up in her blanky, and set on Wisdom's lap.

"You've seen more than enough action today little one. It's way past your nap time. Now gets some rest, and let us take it from here." Wisdom said while rocking the four year old foal turned human to sleep. Timid just nodded with half-lidded eyes before she fell asleep with a thumb in her mouth.

"My curling iron, thank you!" Jack and Wisdom turned to see Rarity... And freaked out. Along with Celestia and Discord.

**Jack: "WHOA!"**

**Wisdom: **"My goodness!"

**Celestia: **"Holy cow!"

**Discord: **"Cool..."

Let's just say that Rarity's hair has seen better days. "Now I understand why you don't like people seeing your hair out of order." Jack said. But now everyone had to get back on track.

"I wonder what's happening to the Christmas Holiday Door. Let's hope we can find it soon." Luna said.

"We need to get to Mayor Mare's house!" Jack said. "But it won't be easy. While on our way here, I saw some of Oogie's monsters had taken over the gates at the entrance, blocking anyone from entering!"

This made everyone try to think of something. It seems that Rainbow Dash had an idea.

"Hmmm..." Rainbow Dash said in a thinking pose. "While we can probably strike the outer vessels with our own abilities, we surely wouldn't be able to attack the creatures inside, which are the real problem," she thought aloud. "However, if we were to create a device that could somehow daunt the apparitions out of the protection from inside the gates, their newly accessible states would allow all of us to beset the apparitions without any of us taking any real blight!" ...wow... That is the smartest thing Rainbow Dash has ever said!

Everyone looked at Rainbow with a look that said 'what the heck did she just say?' "Ummm... Okay?" Jack said, not really having understood a word that Rainbow Dash had said. But Wisdom did.

"*GASP* I understand! We'll SCARE those monsters out of the gates! G-give me just a moment!" Wisdom then wheeled off to her work desk after putting Timid to bed for her nap.

Everyone else looked stunned. "Wisdom actually UNDERSTOOD all of that?!" Discord asked.

* * *

_**Not bad, eh? I like it! Well that's all for this chapter! I really hope you all like it! Next chapter is definitely going to have Sally's Song staring Celestia and Discord! But I'm stuck between using a giant spider as the boss, or a giant scorpion. Let me know which one you want to see! Goodbye everyone, and also don't forget to check out my story Scary Godmother: Twilight's Halloween Spooktacular, and leave a review for it! I have seriously gotten NO REVIEWS FOR IT! And I posted it well over a month ago!**_


	4. Twilight's Lament!

_**Here's the next chapter! Now after much careful planning, I've decided to give Twilight Sparkle some screen time for this particular chapter. I mean, she is a main character after all so I figured, meh, why not? Now, in the immortal words of my good friend Deadpool...**_

_**Deadpool: BRING THE NOISE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own MLP FIM, or The Nightmare Before Christmas!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Singing"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Twilight's Lament!**_

* * *

After exiting the library, the team had planned on going to the mayor's house first, but something compelled them to go see Zecora first. So, it's back to the Everfree for all of them. But before leaving, Jack's girlfriend a rag doll named Sally, showed up and gave Jack his Sandy Claws outfit. As Wisdom rolled up, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Ho ho! That outfit really suits you, Jack! I've finished the scare device." Wisdom said as she gave Jack a medium sized wooden box. "If I told you what's in it though, that would ruin the surprise."

"Awww, that's so boring!" Discord whined.

"But it wouldn't be a surprise if we knew what it was, silly!" Pinkie said.

Wisdom ignored the two, and returned her attention to Jack.

"Hide this in your Sandy Bag, and use it to stun Oogie's monsters!" Wisdom instructed.

"Well, what're we waiting for?!" Rainbow Dash asked impatiently. "Let's go kick Oogie's butt, and save Twilight!"

"You guys go on ahead. The rest of us emotions will stay here with Wisdom." Rage said. "As much as I hate to admit it, we'll only slow you down the way we are now."

The others nodded at this. They knew that while there was normally safety in numbers, if they traveled in too big of a group, they'd only be slowed down. So they split up, and began to make their way to Zecora's hut in the Everfree Forest. As they walked to Zecora's hut, Celestia couldn't help but look around all nervous.

"I don't know what it is about this place, Discord, but it's giving me goosebumps!" Celestia said as her eyes darted back and forth.

"Oh, I'm certain it's nothing to worry about, Tia." Discord replied.

Though even he couldn't help but feel nervous for some unknown reason. And Fluttershy seemed even more scared than before, and it showed as she was trembling worse than ever.

"Am I the only one who's creeped out by all of the really large spiderwebs right now?" Fluttershy asked.

The others looked around, and sure enough there were some pretty big webs in the area. Which was strange to the ponies-turned-humans, since Star Spider season was still a few months away. The only one who seemed unaffected by the sudden appearance of spiderwebs was Jack.

"I actually find that these webs make this forest look so much more like home." Jack said.

The others stopped mid step, and looked at the skeleton like he'd grown a second skull. But they shook it off after remembering that Jack comes from a world where scary stuff was the norm. So they continued on to Zecora's hut to try and find some answers. However, they didn't know that without her emotions or anything to anchor her soul to her body, Twilight's soul was currently still roaming the Everfree Forest.

She still felt greatly ashamed of what she had done, and felt there was no longer a reason for her to keep on living. So as a sad tune began to play throughout the area, Twilight's soul decided to sing a song that she knew all too well.

_**Twilight: **__There are few who'd deny,_

_At what I do, I am the best,_

_For my talents are renowned far and wide!_

_When it comes to surprises,_

_In a magical duel,_

_I excel without ever even trying!_

_With the slightest little effort,_

_Of mhorse-like charms,_

_I have seen grown men give out a shriek!_

_With the wave of my horn,_

_And a well timed spell,_

_I have swept the very boldest off their feet!_

_Yet year after year, it's the same routine._

_And I grow so weary of the sound of jeers._

_And I... __**TWILIGHT!**_

_The Mystic Queen!_

_Have grown so tired,_

_Of never being see..._

Many creatures in the Everfree Forest were listening to the spirit's song, and could feel the sadness radiating from Twilight. A young Timberwolf pup began to follow Twilight's ghost as she continued her song.

_**Twilight: **__Oh somewhere deep inside of my soul,_

_An emptiness began to grow._

_There's something out there far from my home!_

_A longing that... I've never known!_

_I'm a mistress of fright,_

_And a demon of light!_

_But won't scare you right out of your pants!_

_To a colt in Kentucky,_

_I'm little miss unlucky!_

_And I'm known throughout Ponyville and France!_

_And now that I'm dead,_

_I can take off my head, __**(removes her head)**_

_To recite Shakespearean quotations!_

_No animal nor man, __**(puts her head back on)**_

_Can scream like I can,_

_With the fury of my recitations!_

_But who here would ever understand,_

_That the Mystic Queen with the equine grin,_

_Would tire of her crown! If they only understood,_

_She'd give it all up if she only could..._

_Oh there's an empty place in my bones,_

_That calls out for something unknown!_

_The fame and praise come year after year,_

_Does nothing for... These empty tears..._

As Twilight finished up her song, the young Timberwolf pup kept following her deeper into the forest. It would seem as though Twilight has been bottling up her negative emotions for a very long time, and has chosen just now to get them out. And even though she wanted to be alone, the pup's company was much appreciated by the distraught unicorn.

* * *

_**Sorry this took so long. It's just that I barely ever get even ONE review for this story, so I thought nobody liked it. But if you do have anything to say about this story, please don't hesitate to review!**_


End file.
